Between the Stacks
by cheshirecat1333
Summary: He doesn't like her. She doesn't like him. Can they put aside their differences between the stacks? Theodore/Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all, and here I begin another story. I've been experimenting with some uncommonly seen pairings and this Hermione/ Theodore sprung into my head. I know that this pairing doesn't have a large following but please read. Pretty please? And then a review would be nicc. THIS STORY CAME ABOUT BECAUSE OF ILoveCheesyMoments and is just for her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I am not attempting to be J.K. Rowling or an omnipotent power in the universe.**

There was a weedy boy sitting in the muggle section of the Hogwarts Library. He didn't come there to read muggle books; rather, it was the only place in the library one was ensured to have peace in. No-one came to the muggle book section of the library. No-one except the know-it-all friend of The Boy Who Lived to Be a Pain.

She would come every Friday at approximately five-o'clock like clockwork, stealing moments of his precious solitude. It was routine. She would show up, glance at him with that annoying puzzled look on her face before grabbing the next book on the shelf she was going to read. Then, she'd look at him again, open her know-it-all mouth as if she were about to say something, and then think better of it before hurrying out of the section again.

He didn't like the girl, but it wasn't because of her heritage that he disliked her, like most of his housemates. He wasn't as biased as many of the other Slytherins even though his father was a convicted Death Eater probably rotting in a cell in Azkaban. He didn't like Granger because of her holier-than-thou attitude. Not to mention if the bint could just keep her mouth shut in class, then maybe he wouldn't have to listen to Malfoy's incessant rants about the girl. Of course, the Malfoy heir might just find something else to bitch about then.

He knew that Malfoy secretly wanted to shag the chit senseless but he couldn't see why. The girl wasn't all that attractive if you asked him, and anyways, if Malfoy wanted to shag her, he should just do it and save Slytherin the trouble of listening to how the 'filthy little mudblood' beat him at yet another subject.

Then, she was friends with the Harry Potter the 'savior of the wizarding world.' He was glad Potter had gotten rid of the Dark Lord last summer, but the wizard continued to have a stick up his arse and the whole 'Slytherins are evil' attitude. He wasn't mad that Potter was the one who put his deranged father in jail, if anything he should be thanking Potter for that, but that didn't mean he liked him. The boy was just an arse, plain and simple. Then there was that annoying Weaslebee. He was dumber than a doornail, and simply a disgrace to wizards in general. Anyone with friends like that couldn't be worth knowing.

Plus she was a Gryffindor. That could be basis for hatred in and of itself.

There were many reasons Theodore Nott had to dislike Hermione Granger.

Theo stretched and put his books in his bag, leaving the library for his common room. Slinking around in the shadows in typical Slytherin fashion, he made his way to the dungeons. Whispering the password, he welcomed the cool chill of the dungeons and strode toward his dormitory. Of course, Malfoy would have to interrupt.

"So Nott, lurking in the library again? You're almost as bad as the mudblood." Malfoy sneered. Theo turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Why so interested in what the mudblood does Malfoy?" Theo shot back, before turning and continuing his way to his dorm and his bed.

He sat at the table picking at his breakfast while Millicent and Tracy talked around him. Breakfast at the Slytherin table had never been warm. There was Malfoy and his cronies that sat a bit farther up on the table poking fun at all the other houses. then there was his group of friends, considered outsiders. There was him, Millicent Bulstrode, Tracy Davis, Terrence Higgs, and Blaise Zabini. He tended to be quite, preferring to observe others over socializing with them.

Scanning the Great Hall he noticed that Luna Lovegood had chosen to sit with the Gryffindors next to Neville Longbottom rather than at her own Ravenclaw table. It was a… interesting development.

Then looking farther up the Gryffindor table he noticed the Gryffindor trio whispering furiously to one another. Their body language escalated before the bushy haired Gryffindor Golden Girl stood up abruptly and left the Great Hall. Looking down the Slytherin Table he noticed that Malfoy's eyes followed Granger's exit before Malfoy grabbed an apple and left the table.

Theo excused himself from the table, saying he was heading to the library, as he slinked out of the Great Hall, wondering what the 'Prince of Slytherin' was about to do. Sticking to the shadows he walked, following the voices of Malfoy and Granger.

"Not so tough without your guard dogs are you mudblood?" He heard Malfoy sneer as he peered around the corner. Granger wasn't even looking at Malfoy. She stood, her body rigid with tension and her back facing away from Malfoy as she hissed "I said piss off Malfoy. I'm not in any sort of mood to deal with your bull shit." Malfoy slipped his wand into his hand; he would curse a girl while her back was turned? That was low, even for Malfoy.

"I'll do what ever I want mudblood, and right now I have no intention of leaving you alone." Malfoy leered, stepping closer to her still turned back. Granger was shaking.

"What the hell do you want Malfoy? If you're trying to annoy me by calling me mudblood you're out of luck, because the insult got old quickly. If you want to humiliate me, I'm afraid I've endured far worse than anything you could even attempt to do. So Malfoy just take my bloody advice, and _piss the bloody hell off!"_ She yelled. Malfoy shifted a moment before grabbing Granger's waist and placing his wand at her neck.

"What if I said that none of those were my… intentions Granger?" Malfoy hissed into her ear. Granger struggled.

"Get the hell off me you bast-"

"_Silencio._" Malfoy muttered before slamming the girl against the wall. She looked furious. She grabbed her wand but Malfoy plucked it out of her hand. The sick bastard began to stroke her arm as she flopped like a fish out of water trying to get free. He had to do something. Pointing his wand at Malfoy he muttered _Expelliarmus. _Malfoy was thrown on his behind with the power of it, his wand flying out of his hand. Granger immediately took action, the war had hardened her battle skills, and quickly divested herself of the silencing curse. She saw Theo, and then a full fledged battle began. Hexes flying back and forth until a loud "Immobulous!" sounded freezing them. Literally.

"What, has happened here?" Snape said unfreezing the three teenagers. Malfoy plastered a fake scowl on his face.

"Nott and I were making our way toward your class when Granger just attacked us, Sir." Snape raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Mister Malfoy though I usually trust the word of my house, do you expect me to believe that know-it-all Miss Granger would risk her position as Head Girl? Now Miss Granger, would you like to give me your version of the events?" Granger looked down.

"Malfoy and I had another disagreement which resulted in a hex being thrown at myself, sir. I was so caught up in my own affairs I reacted emotionally and lost some of my rationality and it turned into a full-fledged duel. Nott just happened to be walking by and attempted to stop it, but instead found himself tangled in the duel himself." Theo looked at Granger surprised at the blatant lie she had just told. Looking at Malfoy, he saw that he was also surprised. Why hadn't she brought up the attempted rape? It would've gotten her out of trouble, and Malfoy would have been expelled.

"Mister Nott is what Miss Granger said true?" Snape asked. He chanced a glance to Granger who looked at him pleadingly. He nodded in affirmation.

"I see." Snape said a hint of disbelief still in his voice as he looked down at the three students who cowered under his gaze. "Very well, 50 points from Gryffindor for the Head Girl allowing herself to be involved in such disgusting behavior. 50 points from you Mister Malfoy for attacking the Head Girl, 30 points for not fetching a teacher and getting involved Nott, but 10 points to Slytherin for your attempt to stop the barbaric behavior. Detention tonight for all three of you, you will meet with Filch at six-o'clock sharp. Am I clear?" Snape sneered. They nodded. "Good. I believe you should all find your way to my class now."

Students began to flood out of the Great Hall, and Granger scurried to join the flood of students. Malfoy glared at him dangerously before rushing off to join his cronies as well. Theo melded into the crowd and headed toward Defense. Why hadn't Granger told?

**Dramione fans please don't kill me. It's a characterization in this story, and serves as a plot pusher. Reviews Please! (even if you are a Dramione fan who wants to kill me).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy and review. I don't own HP.**

Hermione furiously took notes as Snape lectured about the characteristics of severing charms, and how one could identify them by the incantation. She sat alone in the back seeing as she was currently ignoring Harry and Ron, and they were ignoring her. She couldn't believe them! She had saved their arses countless times during the war, brought down Bellatrix Lestrange and they had the nerve to say that she couldn't protect herself!

It had all started just before school started at the Burrow, when Fred and George intercepted a letter for her from Victor. Ron had thrown a fit, despite the fact that he had broken up with her two days before in favor of rekindling a relationship with Lavender Brown. He had been on for hours about how she was fraternizing with the enemy right after they had broken up, despite the fact that she had kept contact with Victor for years. Not to mention he had invited Lavender on a date to an ice cream parlour the night they had broken up! The hypocrite.

Harry of course hadn't taken Ron's side, but hadn't stuck up for her either, and decided that there was a chance that Victor had been a Death Eater, which was ludicrous of course! She had already asked Victor, and he had proven to her he was not a Death Eater. Still, she had let it slip, and forgiven both of them when they apologized, things going back to normal.

Or so she thought. That morning had proven her wrong.

"Good morning." Hermione said cheerfully sitting next to Harry and grabbing a plate. Harry looked at her sullenly, and Ron glared at her from across the table. Hermione looked at them concerned.

"What's got you wand in a knot?" she asked grabbing a piece of toast.

"You've been spending an awful lot of time in the library Hermione." Hermione looked at him strangely.

"I need to study for my N.E.W.T.s you know haw important that scholarship program is for me. I can study less though if it would make you feel better." Ron snorted.

"You seem to be more interested in hooking up with ex-death eaters than studying." He whispered furiously. Hermione was surprised.

"Is this about Victor again? I told you Victor and I are just friends." Hermione whispered back.

"We're not talking about Victor Hermione; we're talking about you and Nott." Harry whispered sullenly. Hermione looked at Harry and Ron's faces and laughed. Nott? She barely knew the quiet boy! She was hardly about to date him. Ron glared.

"How could you laugh about this?"

"Ron, I barely know Nott, you have to admit the notion of me 'hooking up' with him is ridiculous!" Harry looked down.

"That's what we thought, but it was on the map." Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"The map told you that I was having a liaison with Theodore Nott?" Harry nodded. Hermione laughed again.

"Why ever would you come to that conclusion from the map?" Ron glared at her.

"We've seen you meeting him in the library." The red head muttered.

"Ron, you've gone bonkers. I haven't been meeting anyone in the library. You could ask any Ravenclaw."

"But we saw it on the map! You and Nott meet every Friday in the muggle books section! It was on the map!" They were spying on her?

"First of all I pick up a new piece of muggle literature from that section every Friday at five-o'clock. Here is the evidence Ronald. A Tale of Two Cities." She whispered angrily pushing the book toward him.

"That still doesn't explain why not is always there! Why else would he be there if not to meet you? It's not like I see _him_ with any muggle books!" Really, Ron was thick.

"He seems to study there Ronald. I know the concept is foreign to you. I'm sure if you spy on him like you did me with the map, you'll see him there frequently without me!" Ron snorted with disbelief, but Harry looked ashamed.

"We just want you to be safe Hermione." Harry whispered. Hermione stood up, tired of having to defend herself. Merlin, they were supposed to be her friends!

"I'm perfectly capable of taking care of my self, and you have no right to spy on me, even if I am dating Malfoy in secret! If you don't mind I think I'm going to go to the library and snog Nott!" she huffed storming out of the Great Hall.

She didn't understand why Harry and Ron were being so difficult! They had been completely out of line. It seemed that since the war they had been more over protective of her than her than her own father! It was ridiculous, and she wouldn't allow such nonsense to continue. They would respect her ability as a witch. For goodness sake she was older than them.

She never bothered Harry about Ginny, or Ron about Lavender. She could date whoever the bloody hell she wanted. Slytherin or not. They were darn lucky she had no interest in dating any of the Slytherins.

And then there was the incident with Malfoy. She had no idea what the bastard was playing out but she intended to find out. She was relatively sure Malfoy had no intention of actually raping her; that it was probably the humiliation of him being able to do so that was his intention. After all, why would he want to touch a filthy little mudblood like herself?

And Nott himself. It was ironic that just after she had an argument with Harry and Ron about how she was not connected with the boy, he saves her from whatever that foul git Malfoy was going to do.

And to top it all off she had detention with the two Slytherins and Merlin only knew what kind of plots they would cook up. Overall her day sucked, and it was only the first period of the day.

Harry and Ron seemed determined to ignore her the rest of the day, and she didn't particularly want to talk to them either. Checking her watch, she made it into Arithmacy just in time. Luckily, neither Harry nor Ron were in the class. She was actually the only Gryffindor there.

Sitting next to Terry Boot she began to solve the equation on the board. Once she finished she looked around. The only other person who had finished was Nott. She raised her hand and Professor Vector praised her work and awarded her house points. She wondered why Nott hadn't shown his to Professor Vector. Maybe he didn't think his was right? Hermione found herself intrigued. Crumpling up a piece of parchment and heading toward the bin. She threw away the blank parchment and snuck a glance at Nott's parchment on her way back. It was right! He had finished before her correctly and he hadn't shown Professor Vector. Surely he wanted points for his house? Hermione sat down and snuck another glance toward Nott. He raised an eyebrow and mouthed 'curiosity killed the cat'. What was that supposed to mean?

**Please review! Thanx. The story will be alternating between Hermione and Theodore's point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy this chapter though it is a bit shorter than usual. I don't own HP. Thanx!**

He was headed to Filch's grungy office on the first floor resignedly. He had never gotten detention before. And he certainly didn't want to spend it with Granger and Malfoy; it was guaranteed to be an unpleasant experience. He knocked on the moldy door, his nose wrinkling in disgust as Filch opened it releasing a most distasteful smell. Filch leered at him in a rather repulsive manner.

"Mr. Nott, seems you've been _naughty_." Filch declared snickering at his poorly made joke. Theo ignored Filch's comment and leaned against the door waiting for Granger and Malfoy to turn up. Granger appeared moments later in a flurry of robes and books. Filch leered at the chit and mumbled things about torture, and punishment, as she arranged herself so that she looked impeccably perfect as always.

Granger was sickening. They stood there outside Filch's office waiting for Malfoy who had apparently decided that being on time wasn't a priority. The only sound filling the corridor was Filch's incoherent babble to himself as Granger averted eye contact with Theo, and he ignored her. Couldn't Malfoy just get his bloody arse here so he could get this over with?

Minutes of the awkward situation passed before Malfoy strolled into view, looking as haughty and arrogant as usual. Filch surveyed their faces with twisted pleasure before leading them to an old rotting door in much worse condition than the door to Filch's office had been. Filch grinned at them, making Theo very uncomfortable, when Snape appeared from the shadows looking at them disdainfully.

"Mr. Malfoy will be serving his detention with me tonight. I require help with my potions stores and he is the only one familiar with my categorizing methods." Granger opened her mouth as if she were about to say something but then closed it muttering something about being quite familiar with Snape's potion stores. Malfoy gave them both arrogant looks before following Snape with a swagger.

Filch looked disappointed and frowned, opening the rotting door and leading them in to a dark musty room. He looked around, the light from Filch's lantern making things barely perceptible. It seemed that they were in a room full of books. There were stacks littered everywhere, all looking as if they would tip over with the slightest movement of air. Some were taller than him, some were no higher than knee length. The room stunk of insanitation, and dust billowed up every time they took a step. He resisted the urge to cough.

"You have to categorize these books without magic. I'll be taking your wands now." Filch declared happily holding out his knobby hand. Theo rolled his eyes and gave Filch his wand, and Granger glared at Filch loathingly before reluctantly handing him her wand. Filch shoved them into his pocket, a greedy gleam in his eyes, before limping out the room leaving nothing but the lantern behind, his cat dutifully trouncing after him. The moldy door closed with a creak behind them, and he was left with Granger in the dusty room. Granger had already begun picking up books and scanning through them placing them in piles. And so began a long night.

"Granger it is _obviously_ a dark text, so do what the bloody hell I say and _don't_ touch it!" He growled at the girl frustrated. The chit had the nerve to glare at him after he had practically saved her life for the _second_ time.

"You're bonkers Nott. I've already cast several revealing charms on it after you made your claim the first time. It's just a book." She stated stubbornly. He rolled his eyes. He knew a dark text when he saw one. And that book was most definitely a dark text.

"You haven't used any dark magic on it Granger, and there for cannot completely refute my claim. That book is a dark text and I think if you value all of your limbs you'll leave it alone." Granger huffed.

"I think that I am perfectly capable of discerning a perfectly harmless charms book from a dark arts text. I believe you are just paranoid." She said with that over-bearing haughty tone. She reached toward the book and he grabbed her arm.

"Curiosity killed the cat Granger." He growled. She glared at him.

"And satisfaction brought it back." she replied tartly before lunging for the book. He did the only thing he could think of.

Granger glared at him angrily from her place beneath him on the dusty floor, she squirmed, making a cloud of dust billow up that had them both hacking. He glared at her. Why the hell did she have to be so stubborn? Was he that hard to trust?

"Get off of me right now Nott!" she yelled in a characteristically Gryffindor manner.

"Only if you promise not to touch the blasted book." She looked at him murderously. Her hair was spread wildly about her like a big poof ball. It was rather comical really.

"Nott, if you think for one minute that you can intimidate me into doing something you have another thin coming!" He rolled his eyes as the girl kept ranting off about his lack of intelligence and so forth. She really was a pain in the arse.

"Shut up, and make the bloody promise Granger!" Her face flushed red with anger and she continued babbling and berating him. He couldn't take it anymore. He covered her mouth with his hand. There was silence before his hand hurt.

She bit him! Like some common animal! And Merlin's balls she just kept talking and talking…

Finally she was silenced when he covered her mouth with his, and was oddly surprised when she responded immediately. It wasn't that bad as a matter of fact. Granger sure was a ball of fire. She nibbled at his lip in a most enticing way and their tongues met dueling against each other. Damn Granger was a good kisser.

His hands slackened on her wrist and her arms came up to twine around his neck. He pressed further into her just as she arched up into his body. She was so responsive. Like putty.

His hand slid under her shirt to come into contact with her bare flesh and it crept upward…

"My, my, my look what we have hear Mrs. Norris. It seems Nott was naughtier than we first thought." Filch's cackling voice interrupted.

**Hate it? Love it? REVIEW!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**See, I told you I'd continue this story. Here's the next chapter!!!! Thank You to all my reviewers and fans, you guys are extraordinary, and have been wonderful. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and REVIEW. I can't stress the value of your reviews enough. I love them. I check my email so often for reviews my computer overheats… so give me something to look at!!!!**

**I'm not J.K. Rowling therefore I do not own Harry Potter. I simply like to pretend sometimes, and thus fanfiction is born.**

Damn, damn, damn, DAMN! She had detention for every night the rest of the week. And Filch-Filch had seen her like _that _with Nott! Oh gods…. She had _done that_ with Nott! The irony was astounding. The day Harry and Ron accuse her of a supposed relationship with Nott happens to be the day she starts whatever that was with Nott. Oh, if Harry and Ron ever knew they'd be furious. Of course it was really none of their business.

Ron had given up his privilege of being jealous when they had broken up. And Harry had never listened to her advice when it came to dating, so why should she listen to his? It wasn't like Nott was a Deatheater. He shouldn't be judged for his father's wrong doing, and judging him for that would be acting just like the fanatic purebloods they had fought against.

Still she had no intention of getting involved with Nott. Sure, he was handsome in a dark and broody sort of way, his edgy brown hair often covering his eyes, and his high cheekbones highlighted his aristocratic heritage without being pointy like Malfoy, but still he seemed like a stubborn arsehole.

If he hadn't been so stubborn, they wouldn't have detention. All he had to do was let her put the book in the proper category. Accept he was convinced that it was a dark text of some sort and that it was dangerous. She had even performed a couple of wandless revealing charms on the book, but Nott was convinced that either the charms were too weak, or that she'd have to use dark magic in order to reveal the books nature.

It really was an insult to her intelligence. And then when she was going to ignore him and pick the book up to prove she was right, he tackled her! Like some barbarian.

What was with men and flaunting their physical strength? Not only did he refuse to get off of her when she told him to, he had then taken advantage of the situation and snogged her. Never mind it was a damn good snog, he had no right!

The worst part was after Filch had caught them and doled out more detentions, which Hermione was sure turned him on; Nott walked away without a single glance back. You do not snog someone who for all intents and purposes you don't like, and then just _walk away._ It was rude.

She didn't know exactly what he was supposed to do… apologize for getting her more detentions or something of the sort, but most definitely not walk away. She opened the portrait door to her dorm room and nodded respectfully at Terry Boot who was Head Boy before heading up to her room.

Heading down to the Great Hall the next morning, Hermione squared her shoulders and strolled in, passing by her usually seat in between Harry and Ron to sit next to Dean without a glance. She smiled and began talking to him and Seamus about charms. When breakfast was almost over she chanced a glance at Harry and Ron, and saw Harry looking at her apologetically, while Ron looked rather happily attached to Lavender by the lips. The insensitive prat.

Hermione nodded in acceptance of Harry's apology, she knew Ron had been the spearhead of their actions. He nodded back to her looking relieved, before turning to Ginny and talking to her. Hermione bid Dean and Seamus goodbye before leaving the Great Hall and heading to potions.

Hermione had paired off with Harry during potions while Ron glared at them, paired with Lavender and obviously unhappy with it. Though Lavender was no Neville in potions, she wasn't particularly good at the subject either. Hermione and Harry finished their potion early, and of course Hermione had ensured that it was brewed to perfection. She looked around the room. There were to Slytherins who were finished. The blonde Daphne Greengrass, and Nott.

Nott caught her looking at him and raised an eyebrow at her. Was that something all Slytherins could do or what? She couldn't get one of her eyebrows to move without the other for the life of her. She turned away from Nott and pulled out Finkleton's Fixes for Festering Wounds out for a bit of light reading.

Hermione felt bad for putting Harry in the middle of her argument with Ron and told Harry that she wouldn't mind if he hung out with Ron rather than her. However, that left a bit alone. Sure she was friends with the other Gryffindors, but she wasn't really close to any of them. It was always her, Harry, and Ron, and that left her somewhat put out whenever they had arguments, so Hermione was relieved when Arithmacy came around and she had an excuse for not being around her usual crowd of friends.

She sat at an empty desk and took out her book again. Professor Vector entered the classroom.

"Today you are getting a partner project, so pair up." Some books hit the table next to her hand, and Hermione looked up to see Nott sitting next to her. Her confusion must have been written on her face. He raised an eyebrow at her. Oh that was annoying.

Professor Vector placed a bunch of papers on her desk, and Nott snatched them up flipping through them.

"Why are you here Nott?" He pushed his hair out of his face and smirked.

"I thought I had made that clear _partner._" Hermione blushed. Was he referring to the night before? Nott's face then changed to shock.

"I didn't mean that Granger. I meant that you have a modicum of intelligence and that I decided I'd rather be paired with you than some imbecile." Hermione's face turned even redder.

"I wasn't under the impression that we were friendly with each other Nott." That ever so annoying eyebrow arched even higher as his smirk took on a different tone.

"I believe we've been quite _friendly_ with each other Granger, though I assure I have no intention of having that friendliness repeated. You do your half of the work, and I'll do mine. Our past relations will stay where they are; in the past." Hermione snorted.

"You say past like it was forever ago. Nott, you do realize we snogged each other last night, right?" She whispered furiously. Nott tilted his head causing his hair to fall out of his dark blue eyes that were absolutely gorgeous. Hermione caught herself staring, and blushed. And Nott's smirk widened.

"What Granger, you want to snog again? I'm not that adverse to the idea, it was a damn good snog." Hermione blushed furiously again and kicked the arrogant Slytherin under the table.

"In your dreams Nott." That eyebrow rose again. She wanted to slap that expression off his egotistical face. All Slytherins were arrogant prats. And Nott was no exception.

"Sorry Granger, but I have more pleasant things to dream about. The snog wasn't _that good._ Now, start working on this equation." He ordered handing her a paper. She huffed and took it, working on the equation. Nott was a right bastard.

**:D Alas the awkward day after. Make me happy and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Working with Granger turned out better than he thought it would

**Thank you for the reviews! If you have been reading my other story Alone, then you know that I've been having computer problems, and I apologize for the late update and the lack of response to reviews. PLEASE continue to review. I really am sorry.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. **

Working with Granger turned out better than he thought it would. They finished before class ended. It was almost… nice to work with someone and know they were on the same level as him. Granger's reputation was well earned. He had always suspected the girl simply memorized her textbooks, but he found her intelligence was actually profound. Not to mention that he found annoying her was very amusing, seeing as it only took a little to rile her up.

Still she bugged him. That horrible scratching sound that she made when she wrote made him want to snap her quill in half. And that annoying tapping that she deemed necessary when she was thinking was not exactly pleasant on the ears. Not to mention the annoying clucking noise she made when ever she cracked an equation. He really wanted to shut her mouth then.

He could also tell she was surprised at his intelligence, and curious about why he didn't flaunt it in everyone's face, like she did. However, he really had no interest in her "understanding" him. The day passed by quickly and he managed to keep his mind off of the impending detention that was guaranteed to end up in some type of disagreement. He knew Granger was still keen on his reasons for snogging her, but he honestly didn't have a reason for her other than he didn't know how else to shut that fat mouth of hers.

Putting his stuff in his bag he left the library and headed toward the Slytherin common room when he was grabbed and slammed into a wall. Looking up he saw Malfoy, his grey eyes glinting dangerously. He struggled a bit but it was hopeless, Crabbe and Goyle had him firmly pinned in place. Malfoy twirled his wand around his fingers lazily as if to emphasize who was in charge of the situation.

"So Nott, I heard you've recently found a fondness for Mudblood bitch." He rolled his eyes. Malfoy really was immature.

"And what led you to that idea Malfoy?"

"It seems you've decided to work with her in Arithmacy." Theo's eyebrows shot up. Was Malfoy really stalking Granger? That was creepy.

"Malfoy, just because you have an infatuation with Granger, it doesn't mean that we all want to shag her. I don't want to deal with imbeciles. It's that simple." Malfoy glared.

"I don't want to shag that bitch!!" Theo smirked.

"Really that's why you tried to-"

"I WAS PUTTING HER IN HER PLACE!" Malfoy screeched. That let Theo know everything he needed to know to gain the upper hand.

"I guess you don't really want to know how it feels to snog her senseless now then. How her hot mouth feels on your skin… she's a damn good lay Malfoy, maybe if you had stayed at detention you would've gotten a piece to." Malfoy looked as pale as death.

"What do you mean?"

"You simply have to know the right tactics Malfoy and Granger's ready to put out. She's no virgin-" Malfoy looked terrorized. He took off in a stride down the corridor. Crabbe and Goyle looked confused for a moment before following after their leader like lost puppies.

He straightened out his clothes and checked his watch. He didn't have time to go back to the dorms now. He went straight to the old decrepit door for detention, where Granger was waiting with Filch. Filch looked at them leeringly and held out his knobby hands for their wands again. He watched Granger huff and hand her wand to the disgusting Caretaker and had to suppress his revulsion as Filch looked at her inappropriately up and down.

"Don't get up to too much kiddies." He told them, shoving them amongst the stacks of books once again. He began sorting books, and ignoring Granger. It was working well too, until she decided to take it upon herself to initiate conversation.

"So, what did you think of the equations we cracked today?"

"They were interesting." And of course there was an awkward silence. Why couldn't Granger keep her mouth shut? He could feel Granger looking at him and almost see her puzzled expression.

"Why did you snog me?" She blurted out after a minute.

"I thought we went over this."

"Well, you never answered me."

"Yes I did."

"No you didn't." He raised an eyebrow.

"So the snog was that good?"

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"I don't understand why you weren't content with my earlier response unless you want me to be into you Granger." She was red.

"You are still trying to change the subject."

"Not really."

"Yes you are."

"Really? How?" Granger spluttered. This really was amusing.

"Just answer the question!!"

"I did." He said calmly smirking.

"No you didn't!!" She almost screeched. Now it was just getting annoying.

"I did, Granger, it's not my fault you have pent up sexual frustration." Granger looked like she was going to hurl a book at his head.

"Pent up sexual frustration? PENT UP SEXUAL FRUSTRATION??"

"Yes Granger. It's a malady that people who haven't been recently laid suffer from." He replied off handedly, leaning against the wall. Her hair seemed to crackle with energy as she approached him. He rolled his eyes. Did she really think she could intimidate him?

He actually wasn't so sure she couldn't as she got closer. She glared at him her nose almost touching his as he looked down at her.

"I'll show you sexual frustration." She muttered, grabbing his shirt and pushing him harder against the wall before snogging the hell out of him. He could feel his body reacting to the feel of the curvy Gryffindor's body smashed up against him, and he didn't hesitate to snog her back with fervor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her harder against him, reveling in the way her hips felt against his.

He decided that it was time for him to take charge, and he flipped their positions so that she was up against the wall. Her hips ground into his and he groaned into her wet mouth as he stroked her mouth with his tongue. Her moan reverberated in his mouth as his hands traveled down to her backside. She broke the contact and pushed him away before walking over to her pile of books and continuing to sort. What the hell was she doing?

"Granger." She ignored him.

"Granger." He said a little louder walking over to her. He got no response.

"Granger." He practically growled as he towered over her.

"Now you know how it feels." She said smirking, continuing as if he wasn't standing so close to her that he could feel her body heat. He kneeled down next her, and grabbed her chin a bit roughly.

"Don't start what you can't finish."

**Do you like? REVIEW!! THANX. **


	6. Chapter 6

Her eyebrows shot up

**Here's the next chapter, and yes I know its short… srry! Well…. Enjoy. I don't own HP**

**Previously on between the stacks….**

**Nott: "Don't start what you can't finish." **

Her eyebrows shot up.

"Who says I can't finish it? I just chose not to. Nott, we've got work to do. Go sort your pile." Hermione retorted stubbornly before turning her face and breaking contact with Nott. _Don't start what you can't finish._ Just who did he think he was? If he thought that she'd actually had an interest in starting something he was sadly mistaken. She just wanted to show him what _real _sexual frustration was.

She could tell that Nott hadn't moved, but she was sure he would give up; after all, he was a Slytherin. But what he did next completely threw her off guard. She yelped as his warm hands grabbed her waist and pushed her back, and she found herself in a similar position to the one she had been in at the first detention. What was with Nott and tackling her?

She squirmed, but it seemed like Nott didn't really notice. She glared at him.

"What are you doing?" she ground out through closed teeth. Nott chuckled and bent his head in nipping at her neck. Oh god, what was he doing? That felt good… but wait! They would get caught! And she certainly didn't want more detentions with Nott! Then again… the way he was suckling her neck felt entirely too good.

"Nott- we'll get caught. You need to stop." She whispered softly. Nott lifted his head from his attentions to her neck and rolled his eyes.

"You should've thought of that before you got me all worked up Granger." Hermione squirmed more. She couldn't let him do this. A feral growl sounded from Nott's throat. His lips rested at her ear as he whispered huskily "Keep that up Granger, and you might end up getting a little more than a little heated snogging." She stopped squirming. "That's better." He muttered before lowering his lips back to her neck. His lips felt so good.

His hands release their tight grip on her waist and began to stroke her sides, and Hermione found herself responding, despite the fact that her mind really didn't want her too. He was getting _her _worked up. Grabbing his hair she tugged him up to her mouth, taking initiative. He quickly yielded, letting her take control, and she took advantage of it to flip their positions. Here was her chance. She could stop snogging him right now. But she looked down into his dark blue eyes that now seemed almost black, she decided quickly that a little snogging wouldn't hurt. She was an independent single woman, and Nott had made it clear that he didn't want or expect a relationship. Besides, maybe she _did_ have a bit of pent up sexual frustration.

She leaned down and pressed her mouth against Nott's, delighted in the groan she elicited from his throat. Mimicking his earlier explorations she moved down to nip and lick at his neck. She felt empowered as he shuddered when she reached the shell of his ear and slowly licked around its rim.

"Damn Granger," he growled grabbing her waist and pulling her down his body. He kissed her roughly, nibbling at her lower lip and thrusting his tongue into the cavern of her mouth. Hermione felt desire pool in the depth of her stomach, and ground her hips into his, suddenly very, very aware of the hard length pressed into her thigh. She knew now was probably the best time to stop it, but she didn't particularly want to.

Ron was never that good of a kisser, very sloppy and all saliva, not at all like Nott's controlled skilled, _hot_ kisses. She had put up with Ron because she had fancied herself in love with him, but she was quickly disillusioned. This was real passion. And man, did it feel good.

"Granger," Not groaned out stilling her hips and pulling his mouth away from hers. She frowned.

"What?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Well, I assume that you'd want to stop now, because otherwise I think I will turn you over and screw you right here. And I don't think you want your virginity taken right here." Her eyes widened. True she didn't want to sleep with him but she was a bit affronted by the fact that he assumed she was a virgin.

"And what makes you think you would be taking my virginity." He smirked.

"I don't think you'd be stupid enough to sleep with Wealsey, and Potter seems firmly wrapped around little Weaslette's finger. I don't see anyone else you could have slept with." How dare he? He had practically insinuated that Harry and Ron were the only two guys she could get to notice her. Well he was wrong. She'd gotten _him _to notice her hadn't she?

"Actually I'm not a virgin Nott, just for your information, though you're right I didn't want to sleep with you." She said quickly standing and brushing off her clothes. Nott chuckled.

"Granger, you don't have to lie. Its alright to keep your virginity if you're a girl." She could have slapped him.

"I'm _not _lying Nott."

"Alright then who?"

"If you must know it was Jared Whiticore summer before sixth year in his pool. Any other details you want to know?" Nott looked surprised. Served him right, though she didn't really want him to know.

"Who the bloody hell is that?" Hermione smirked.

"My neighbor." Nott stared at her for a while before smirking.

"Guess the Gryffindor Princess isn't as prim and proper as everyone believes. But you didn't sleep with Weasley right? I know you two dated."

"Not the Weasley you're thinking of." Popped out her mouth before she could stop it. Damn. No one was supposed to know about that. Nott stared at her blankly, before quickly regaining his composure.

"Never thought you had it in you Granger." She blushed deeply. Why had she said that? She shuffled over to a pile of books and started sorting again.

"You know Granger, in light of this new information… would you like to go back to our previous activities?" She glared at Nott.

"No way in hell. You were just an outlet for my sexual frustration." She said smirking.

**AND OHHHH Hermione pwned him. Well, review!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok. Sorry for the wait… I know you were all wondering what Weasley, and your prayers shall be answered. In this chapter feelings get more involved….**

**I don't own HP. Rand R. Mucho Gracias. **

He had to admit, Granger had surprised him. Not only was she a damn good kisser, but it seemed that Miss Perfect wasn't so perfect. And that made him curious. Plus, he found bickering with her to be quite amusing, and he had started to see why Malfoy was so enamored with her. Granted, he was sure Malfoy was completely besotted with the idea of her being the "Gryffindor Princess" and god only knows how he would react to the fact that that image was a figment of his imagination. Which Weasley? Her come back had startled him so much; she had caused his mask to slip. And now he was interested. He'd get his questions answered and he had an inkling of how to do it.

He left her alone for the next two detentions, and she seemed to visibly relax. Granger was complete pants at trying to hide her emotions. The very air around her seemed to crackle with whatever she was feeling. So it was quite obvious when she became more comfortable with him. And he was going to use that to his advantage. After all, he was a Slytherin.

They had sorted through a good deal of books and there were only three piles left. Granger was kneeling on the dusty floor, sorting out one of the piles. He really didn't have to do anything else. She could take care of the rest. And she looked completely unguarded. Knowing Hermione-no Granger, she would probably just spit out the answer to any question he asked her. But it would only be for one question, because she was smart enough to realize when she's been taken advantage of. So he should milk it for what it's worth. What could he use to hold over her head for more information?

Then he remembered that she had said right after she had snapped "which Weasley" at him. No one was supposed to know about that. He had his golden question. Her back was facing him, and he took a couple of moments to admire the view before he slipped out the question.

"So Granger, which Weasley did you sleep with?" H asked casually leaning against the wall.

"Charlie." Popped out of her mouth before she could stop it. Her back immediately stiffened and she turned around to glare at him, her eyes narrowed with obvious contempt.

"You sneaky bastard." She ground out. He couldn't help but smirk.

"Granger, I was planned for and born within wedlock, and I assure you my father was present every step of the way, even if he was a useless bugger." She looked positively furious.

"I can't believe- you- I-" she spluttered incoherently until he cut her off.

"Not my fault you slipped up Granger. So tell me, the dragon tamer? When you said it wasn't Weasel King I had immediately thought one of those annoying twins, or even though unlikely, the Weaslette because that would be hot." She bit her lip, as if contemplating whether of not to answer, and she reached her decision with a soft sigh, that let her newly reddened lips free. He wanted to snog the hell out of her. Of course, it was because he was a normal teenage boy and she was a girl who had breasts and was a good snogger. But that would defeat his objective, so he restrained himself. For the moment.

"It was before the final battle. I had resigned myself to the fact that I was probably going to die for Harry. You see the plan was only three of us would be surrounding Harry. Me, Remus, and Ron. We would be outnumbered regardless, and we knew Voldemort's orders were solely to get to Harry. That was always his obsession. So I was prepared to forfeit my life for Harry. I thought I was going to die the next day. I was at Grimmauld. We had destroyed all of the horcruxes.

Remus was there with Tonks, Ginny snuck into Grimmauld without her mother knowing to be with Harry. Ron… Ron disappeared that night. I suspect he went to Lavender, as it seems the most probable explanation. I couldn't sleep. All I could think about was how tomorrow I was going to die. And how my parents wouldn't even know I was gone because I had sent them to Australia and wiped their memories. I may be missed as a hero, but I wouldn't truly be _missed. _I would be forever known as only the brains behind Harry Potter's plans, and with time, even that would be forgotten and I'm sure most would give Harry the credit. Harry would miss me if he survived, but he'd have Ginny. Ron didn't seem to care what happened to me, and I had never been accepted into the burrow family like Harry had. I didn't really have connections to anyone in the magical world other than Minerva McGonagall, Severus Snape, and Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was dead, Severus was still a traitor, and McGonagall wasn't really available to me.

I was crying when he found me, probably looked a right mess too. He flooed in because Mrs. Weasley was worried about Ginny, but when he came through the fireplace, I was on the couch crying. I really didn't expect it, but he comforted me. And Charlie Weasley is a very attractive man. And so it happened. We really didn't mean for it too, and we really don't want anyone to find out. Please keep it to yourself."

He was silent for a moment.

"You didn't have to tell me all that." She blinked away the water that had started to gather in her eyes.

"No, I didn't. But I wanted to, so I did. Gods, I probably seem like a scarlet woman, sleeping with my ex-boyfriend's brother." She muttered, almost to herself. Really, did Granger think that was scandalous? Maybe in the Middle Ages, but most Slytherin girls had done worse for less noble reasons.

"Don't worry Granger, your virtue is still safely intact. Most seventh year girls have done worse." She snorted.

"I find that hard to believe." He raised his eyebrow, but she didn't respond to his unspoken question.

"So, why didn't you just date the elder Weasel?" He asked trying to keep the venom at of his voice when her said Weasel. He didn't know why this sudden dislike for him had suddenly sprung up. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Wouldn't that be _obvious?_ He's older, the Wealsey clan expected me to end up with Ron, he lives in Romania, my career prospects are in England, I haven't finished my education, and I hardly know him. It was better off the way we left it."

He nodded. And his dislike faded. A little. What the hell? Since when did he care about a Weasley's affairs? Since when did he care about Her- _Granger's _affairs?

**And that's where I'm going to leave off with Theo's view. You shall get another chapter next week. I have exams coming up. Have wonderful weeks and Weekends, and REVIEW!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione sighed in frustration

**And here you have another chapter. Thank you to my beloved readers, and I hope you all have wonderful weeks. Also extra thanx to those of you who take the time to review. To my ultimate dismay, I have not magically morphed into JK Rowling and become the owner of the Harry Potter series, and therefore do not own Harry Potter.**

Hermione sighed in frustration. She couldn't believe she had told Nott that. The sneaky bastard had manipulated her, she knew it! And her mind was running in circles about what he would do with the information.

He could blackmail mail her… no he _would _blackmail her. One word to Harry and Ron about what had happened between her and Charlie and her life was ruined. She would do anything to keep that from happening, and she was sure Nott was aware of this. Still, she could suppress the tiny bit of hope that Nott wouldn't do anything and would just leave her alone.

It was the second day after their detentions had ended when she spoke to Nott again. Her mind had been running in circles regarding her slip up, but it seemed the hopeful side of her was right, and Nott had no intentions of using it against her. It was unusual to say the least. She had found him in the Muggle Books, telling herself that she should thank him for keeping her secret, though she knew that there was no reason to do so.

He was bent over his work, his hair falling around his face and shielding most of it from view.

"Nott?" she said nervously. He jumped up and looked at her shocked before his expression quickly returned to the normal one of indifference.

"Yes Granger?" Hermione fumbled with the hem of her shirt.

"I just wanted- to thank you, for keeping my secret, you know." She said hesitantly. Nott stared at her before blinking slowly, his sparkling blue eyes peering at her amused from behind the frays of his bangs. She started to fidget more violently, and Nott leaned back in his chair and smirked at her.

"Think nothing of it. Is there anything else you came for?" Hermione shook her head no, before leaving as quickly as possible. What had gotten into her? Why had she thanked him? There certainly hadn't been any reason for it. Any decent human being would keep such a secret to themselves… Wait? Did that mean Nott was a decent human being?

Well, he certainly hadn't been terrible to her. Yes, he did tease her mercilessly, but it was more like friendly banter now that she thought of it. And he had saved her from Malfoy… and she had to admit he was more than just _decent _in the looks department… Oh no. She had not just thought that. That area was off limits. Lines like that shouldn't be crossed. Then again, hadn't she already crossed them? She had snogged Nott three times now, and all were very much voluntary on her part. He was a good snogger. And he was very attractive. Even if he was a bit gangly. The flowing ease of his movements simply struck her as more elegant because of it, his limbs all moving in smooth coordination. She was clumsier than him!

All in all, he wasn't that bad for a Slytherin. And he didn't seem to have all of those pesky beliefs about muggleborns being inferior despite his lineage and upbringing. Maybe… no. Harry and Ron would never forgive her. Then again, she could care less what Ron thought. Maybe if she could just talk to Harry- no. Harry had felt just as strongly about Ron regarding Nott when they had simply _suspected _she was dating him. Not to mention the reactions of her housemates. Not to mention the reaction of _his _housemates.

That was another thing she was missing in the equation. Nott didn't seem to have an interest in her as far as relationships went, and she wasn't looking for anything casual. So she could just forget all thoughts regarding it.

Still she couldn't help noticing more. She started noticing a lot about him. How he completely separated himself from Malfoy and his cronies. How he paid attention in class and took notes just as detailed as her own. How he snuck off to the library shortly after dinner and other times he had free to himself. How he read books for his own enjoyment, how sometimes he liked to go study out by the lake. How he seemed to avoid communication with other human beings as often as possible.

She knew he knew she was watching him. If there was one thing she had learned about Theodore Nott, it was that he was an observer, and there was no way her sudden interest in his activities had escaped his notice. But it didn't seem to bother him. And he didn't confront her about it. The only acknowledgement of her almost stalkerish behavior was a raised eye brow in her direction once when she was caught staring.

Traveling down the stacks of the library she scanned the shelves for book on potions she was searching for. She didn't hear him approach, but she felt the warmth of his body as he pressed himself against her back his breath skating lightly upon her neck as he spoke, and she recognized him immediately.

"You've been watching me Granger." He stated in a low voice. She nodded not turning around. His closeness had her paralyzed.

"Why?" he asked so low his voice was almost a growl, spinning her around to face him and effectively pinning her between him and bookshelf. She looked up and stared for a moment at his sharp deep blue eyes, a solid shade all around and pinning in the intensity of its color. And on an impulse, she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips to his, losing herself in the warmth of his mouth. He responded immediately, wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing her firmly against the bookshelf, the kiss quickly becoming heated.

They broke apart, flustered, each of them looking at each other unsure. Hermione blushed, as Nott stared at her intensively, his deep blue eyes riveted on her face. She averted her gaze.

"I should probably finish my homework." She mumbled. Nott stepped back, puzzlement etched in all of his features, and she scattered away from him. Why had she done _that? _

**I hoped all of you enjoyed that. REVIEW!! **


	9. Chapter 9

Hermione had- no damnit

**:D You get another chappie. Be happy. Be very happy. R and R. I don't own Harry Potter.**

Hermione had- no damnit! _Granger _had kissed him. He didn't understand it. That didn't mean she _liked _him did it? Theo knew she had been watching him, but he had assumed it was to see if he would tell her precious friends about her relations with Charlie Weasley. But now he had to rethink that. It was now obvious that he was not going to tell and she kept _staring. _ And if there was one thing Theodore Nott did not like, it was being noticed.

He prided himself on his ability to remain under the radar, and now that Hermione- no _Granger _he reminded himself firmly- had begun noticing him, it was as if that had been shattered. It didn't help that he had the urge to watch her constantly. He didn't understand it. More often than not, when she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. And it bothered him. Which is why he made sure she never caught him.

Then when he confronted her, she kissed him. Sure she'd kissed him before, but that was out of spite. This time she took initiative purely on her own and kissed him. Damnit. She liked him. As in _like _liked him. How was he supposed to deal with this? Theodore Nott did not have experience with girls like Hermione.

Girls like Hermione liked relationships, and commitment. Though he had his fair share of liaisons, he'd never had a relationship. And a relationship between him and Hermione just wasn't realistic. She was a Gryffindor, and he was a Slytherin. He was a pureblood and she was muggleborn… but those other reasons that he didn't like her had seemed to disappear. And that made her all too… likeable.

After talking to her- _actually _talking to her, he had realized a lot. She wasn't arrogant- well maybe just a tad- but honestly just enjoyed learning. She didn't think herself superior to him. And she certainly wasn't a prude.

She actually would have made a very good Slytherin, had she been pureblood. But honestly, he didn't care about blood, and right now the urge to grab her and snog her senseless was very dominant within his mind. She was looking at him again. Even though she was at the Gryffindor table across the room he could tell she was staring. He suddenly lost his appetite and excused himself before heading out of the Great Hall.

He couldn't figure out what to do about Granger. It was just too… complicated. Packing his stuff up Theo headed out of the library.

"Nott." A cold voice laced with a sneer called out. Theo rolled his eyes and turned around to see Malfoy with his two ape sidekicks.

"What do you want Malfoy?" he asked bored. Malfoy's characteristic smirk turned into a sneer.

"What's going on between you and the mudblood?" He asked stepping closer. Theo had to refrain from rolling his eyes. Malfoy really was obsessed with her.

"Malfoy, don't be crude. What muggleborn are you referring to?" Malfoy glared.

"Granger you dimwit! Who else? What the hell is going on between you two?!"

"And why do you think anything is going on between me and Granger?" Theo replied nonchalantly. Malfoy's pale face flushed red.

"Do you think I'm stupid? I've seen her looking at you. Something's going on!"

"Malfoy, I think your intelligence is questionable. And she was probably just thinking of a way to hurt me. Nothing's going on." Malfoy seemed to turn even more red- if that was possible.

"She's a mudblood Nott. You should know better. I know something is going on. I don't even know why you would want that mudblood _whore._" Malfoy spat out venomously. Theo had to close his eyes to refrain from saying something stupid to Malfoy. Sure he could out duel him, but with Crabbe and Goyle's raw brute power, he wasn't so sure if he could win such fight, even though his mind was screaming that Hermione was _not _a mudblood and she was _not _a whore.

"Malfoy you and I know Granger isn't putting out for just anyone, and she isn't a whore. So what makes you think she's putting out for me?" he tried to rationalize with Malfoy who had signaled his two thugs that enough talking had been done.

Crabbe and Goyle grabbed him before he had a chance to whip out his wand.

"Not so tough, now Nott? We'll teach you to mess around with a mudblood." Malfoy sneered. If only he could get to his wand. It was in the right pocket of his robe- he tried to stretch his arm through Crabbe's grasp, but his grip was firm, and he couldn't get to it. Malfoy twirled his wand around his fingers idly.

Out of nowhere, he felt Malfoy pale spiny fist come into contact with his jaw, strong enough to leave a bruise.

"I find that much more satisfying than magic, don't you? The muggles got one thing right." Malfoy sneered, emphasizing right with a punch to the stomach. Malfoy wasn't very strong, but he still packed a punch hard enough to cause a good deal of pain, especially in the rapid sequence of blows Theo was receiving. That was until stupefy rang out clearly, his savior come in the form of one bushy haired Gryffindor. Crabbe and Goyle froze, allowing Theo to escape from their claw like grasp. Granger looked at him with concerned eyes, and he shrugged, before quickly tending to his small wounds.

Hermione unfroze the three other Slytherins, and glared at them with a malevolence that Theo had never seen her carry before. Her hair crackled around her with energy as she pointed her wand directly in Malfoy's pale pointy face.

"50 points each from Slytherin for attacking another student. And a detention for _you _Malfoy for doing this as a prefect! I'm ashamed! You are quite lucky that I am not aware of what led to this little skirmish, as I'm sure it would result in more points from Slytherin. Now, all three of you will head directly back to your dorms, and Nott you should see Madam Pomfrey to make sure you didn't miss anything."

Malfoy scuttled down the hallway with Crabbe and Goyle trailing behind him like dumb apes. Once they had disappeared out of sight, Hermione whipped around and examined his face slowly, as if assuring herself that no serious damage had been inflicted. Once she seemed satisfied, she looked him in the eyes, and then looked down, fidgeting with her hands nervously and keeping her amber eyes downcast. He didn't know what to say. He knew what he _should _say, but the rational portion of his head seemed to be dysfunctional at the moment.

So he did the next best thing. He snogged the living daylights out of her.

**So…. Review! You know the deal. Thanx for reading!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the late update, I just had a huge writer's block for this chapter of this story, and the next chapter of my other story Alone. I hope you like it! Review, and I don't own HP. **

Hermione was caught in a whirlwind of emotions. She hadn't expected to find Malfoy ganging up on Nott during her rounds, and now her she was, snogging Theodore as if her life depended on it. And the worst part was; it felt _right. _And she realized finally why she had felt the urge to watch him, why she had kissed him, and why she had truly felt like seriously hurting Malfoy when she saw what he was doing to Theodore. She had fallen for him.

It wasn't love, but it was more than just physical attraction. She liked him. She really, really liked him. And even as she was snogging him, she realized that he probably didn't feel for her to the same degree, but she couldn't bring herself to stop it. So there she was, snogging Theodore like her life depended on it.

They only broke apart for gasps of air, and she clung to him, reveling in the feeling of his mouth against hers. She didn't know when she had pushed his robes off his shoulders, or when he had pushed her up against the cold stone wall, all that was in her mind was the way he was touching her the way his tongue felt against hers.

His mouth left hers, and he attached himself to her neck, nipping sucking and licking, and it all felt so good. She should probably stop it. She knew she should. But she had finally accepted her feelings for him, and she just wanted to forget the fact that he probably didn't feel the same. To pretend that he really liked her too.

She didn't object as he frantically pushed her robe off her shoulders, and started to unbutton her shirt, rather, she returned the gesture, both of them clawing at each other's clothes, searching for relief.

Oh god. He had thrown her shirt to the floor, and had latched his mouth to the skin right above the edge of her pale blue bra, repeating the attentions he had given her neck. They were approaching the point of no return. She should really stop this. She was supposed to be doing rounds, she wasn't supposed to like him, and they were in the hallway by the library for god's sakes. But all thoughts of guilt were wiped away as he pushed her bra down and wrapped his warm lips around her nipple, flicking his tongue against its hard surface.

She moaned as his other hand rolled the other around with his fingers, sending shocks of pleasure down her body. She pulled his head up kissing him firmly on the mouth, almost as if to make herself believe that it wasn't just sex, and pushed against him in frenzied movements, removing his shirt so that they were skin against skin, flesh against flesh.

He completely removed her bra, and his hand slid down her side to the zipper of her school skirt, his fingers hesitantly dancing at her waist before they made a decision and he pulled down the zipper. Hermione wiggled out of the skirt kicking the fabric aside, and her hands flew to the button of his pants as she decided it was time for him to receive the same treatment.

She flipped their positions, so that he was the one against the wall, and looked at him, smirking at his somewhat surprised expression. She kissed his neck and pushed down his pants, rubbing her hand down his well endowed length. He groaned in pleasure, and she moved her mouth's attentions down to his nipple, continuing to stroke him through his silky green boxers. How Slytherin.

He lightly pushed her back and hastily removed his shoes and socks before his boxers so that he was standing in the corridor in all his glory; very, very erect. Yes, he was skinny, and not what a girl might imagine being her perfect guy, but Hermione thought he was beautiful.

She pushed off the last bits of her own clothing, and hesitantly approached him, but he quickly rid her of any hesitation by grabbing her and pulling her flush against him.

They kissed again, rubbing and grinding against each other trying to find some release. He flipped their positions, slipping his hand down her body and between her legs, stroking her hot wetness. Hermione moaned thrusting her hips up into his hands. She wrapped her legs around his thin hips and rubbed herself against him. He groaned and she wrapped her hand around him pulling him up and placing him at her entrance.

He pushed into her, filling her and filling the hallway with the sounds of sex. She moaned, enjoying he tremors of pleasure each thrust brought. She was glad that they weren't hindered by the issues of virginity; it wasn't painful, it wasn't fumbling, it was hot, fast, and so satisfying.

Everything felt so wonderful, and the pressure built up inside her until it exploded, turning her world upside down. He continued thrusting through her mind-shattering orgasm until he came with a small cry. They slowly broke apart, sated, and unsure of how to act.

Hermione turned so she didn't have to face him and gathered her clothing, slipping it on ashamedly. It was easy to pretend while it was happening but she couldn't pretend now. She felt cheap.

She could hear the rustling behind her of Nott slipping on his clothes. She turned awkwardly and glanced up at his curious expression before fleeing down the corridor. Damnit. She really shouldn't have done that. Now she seriously regretted it. Theodore- no Nott, didn't like her. He didn't care about her. But she was too preoccupied with regret to notice the hurt look on his face as she left the corridor.

**So what did you think? Hate/ love it? Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Now he was really confused. No girl like Granger would do _that _with a boy in a hallway and not have some sort of feeling for him. It was blatantly obvious that by some strange quirk Granger found him very attractive, but Theo just couldn't imagine Granger not feeling a little something more for him than just raw attraction. But if she did, why in the bloody hell would _she run away?_

It didn't make sense! For goodness sakes that was the most passionate he had ever felt about anything. For once it hadn't felt like just a way to pass the time with a little bit of pleasure. And it had happened in a _hallway _for goodness sakes!

Oh.

Ooohh.

It had happened in a hallway. Oh bloody hell, he had sex with Hermione Granger queen of Gryffindor morality in a _hallway. _A dark, dirty hallway at that. Girls like Granger didn't put out easy, and he had just had sex with her in a hallway. A _hallway. _

He knew how she would be feeling. Probably like she was nothing but a good lay for him. But how was he supposed to talk to her about it? Hey Hermione, had a great time in that hallway, want to do it again sometime? P.s. you shouldn't feel like a whore?

He couldn't see that rolling over too well. He'd probably receive a bloody smack, or some strange incurable hex for his efforts. But the thought of letting her think she was nothing but a good lay to him made his stomach queasy. Damnit!

He glared up at the ceiling in his dorm, wishing it would just burst into flames. Why couldn't he just let Her- Granger think she was just a good lay? It wasn't like they were anything _more, _were they? I mean some friends took certain _liberties _with each other all the time with no strings attached, but were they even friends?

He should let her just feel whatever she was feeling and stay out of it. Because he was a Slytherin, because he was a pureblood, and most of all, because he was a Nott. But the idea of letting the intelligent, bushy-haired, _beautiful- _wait. Did he think she was beautiful. Was she _beautiful?_ At the start of the year Theodore Nott would have certainly said no. But now…. She was beautiful. She was intelligent. Endearing. And even pretty, and for reasons only Merlin knows, she seemed to care about him. Genuinely care. Not that fake kind of care Slytherins tended to ooze when they wanted something. And that's what made her beautiful. And he couldn't stand her thinking she was any less. In fact, it made him feel physically sick knowing that she felt that way.

**Crap. Crap. Crap. **

What did this all mean? Did he- Did he….. _like her?_


	12. Chapter 12

**I promise it gets less depressing, and I know the last two chapters were short, but that's on purpose, so don't worry. Keep reading, and I love you guys!! I'm going to get back into the habit of replying to reviews, so review!! I've read every review, even though when I first came back I had about 100 messages from fan fiction in my email! Lol. Thanx you guys for staying with me and reviewing. Keep reading!!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

She felt empty. She felt hollow. She really shouldn't have done that. There was no relationship, no burning love that she couldn't resist, only a sense of affinity, a sense of understanding. She liked him, she had accepted that. But he didn't like her, and she hadn't accepted that. And that was the problem.

She knew that all he had seen in it was sex. It wasn't anything else to him. He had needed comfort and she was there, that was that. He'd said from the beginning that all their physical interaction was just that- physical. Superficial.

Hermione looked up at the ceiling blankly, willing herself to feel something other than the emptiness. She wasn't sad because she hadn't really _lost _anything. You can't lose something you never had.

Why was she feeling like this? Why did she even care? Why in the world did she even like Nott?

He was a pureblood. He was a Slytherin. He was a downright arse sometimes, _and _he was the son of a Deatheater! What had Ron said again? Oh yea, she was only interested in junior Deatheaters. She knew he wasn't like that. He wouldn't risk his life for a cause he didn't seem to believe in. Yes, he was a Slytherin but he wasn't at all like Malfoy. And he was smart. And he was nice… most of the time. He hadn't judged her. And she had to admit he was very funny in a sarcastic way. And Merlin his eyes were gorgeous.

Ugh. She felt like she was spinning in circles. He didn't like her, so she needed to get rid of this-this… infatuation with Theodore. It wasn't healthy or good for either of them. Gods, she must have seemed like a stalker these past few days.

She had every reason to just forget about him. He wasn't the perfect guy, Harry and Ron would probably ostracize her the rest of her life as well as the Gryffindors by extension. The Slytherins would be out to get her for daring to date one of them. He probably didn't even want a relationship with her, and though if today was any indicator, he would refuse the sex, she didn't want to become some-some whore for him to come to every time he wanted a "quickie."

So that was it. That's what she would do. She would forget about him, and they would move on with their lives. She could do that. She was fine before she had even started talking to him. She was fine before they started… whatever this was. She would be fine.

Hermione fell asleep in her clothes repeating that to herself, but she didn't quite believe it.

**Review!! It makes me happy inside. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Quick update huh? I rushed my beta… so forgive any mistakes that may be present. Thanx bunches!! I don't own HP.**

He froze when he saw her in the Great Hall the next morning. She was slumped over her food, looking at her plate blankly as Weasel made out with that Brown slag, and Potter was laughing at something Weaslette had said. God, what kind of friends were they? Couldn't they tell something was wrong with the Princess? Couldn't they see the bags under her eyes, the lost look in her face?

He could feel his stomach twist in pain. He hated this. He hated guilt. He hated that he liked her. He hated that he cared for her. He wished it would all disappear. He knew there had to be something he could do to make it better, but Theodore Nott honestly had no idea what it was.

Why were girls so incomprehensible? And why the bloody hell had he decided that out of all the girls in Hogwarts, he wanted Hermione Granger as more than just a body to warm his bed? He had no answers to this questions, and Theo hated not having answers.

He realized he must have stood there staring at her for five minutes straight, and her turned around and left the Great Hall as she lifted her head and stared him straight in the eye, looking hollow and empty. Theo needed a plan.

He had seen through her. It was like she was nothing when he had looked at her, his eyes indifferent as always, hidden behind his frayed brown bangs. And then the wave of sadness had come over her. She wanted to crumble into a ball. It had just confirmed what she had expected, but still that silent confirmation had cemented it. He didn't care. He didn't want her. She was something to pass the time. A toy.

She could feel the moisture building up in her eyes. She felt the tear streak down her face. She wiped it away and swiftly left the Gryffindor table before anyone could notice anything, and left the Great Hall.

Theo crumpled paper after paper of failed plan. Thank Merlin it was Saturday and he didn't have to be in class, because no one wanted to deal with Theo when he was as frustrated as he was at that moment. Finally, he dropped his head to the table with a thump.

Everything that he had thought of wouldn't work. He could see it in his mind. Every plan led to Hermione crying, or Hermione slapping him, or him hurting Hermione in some way. And he wasn't going to do that again if he could help it. Not when it made him sick too.

Something had to be wrong with him to feel this way, but he really didn't care. It was quite apparent that he had lost his mind, and as long as it was lost he was going to figure out _something _he could to do to fix this. He had to fix this.

He was so caught up with his thoughts he hadn't heard the person approaching the normally deserted Muggle books section.

"Nott, what's got your panties in a knot?" He heard Millicent grumble. He looked up at her and glared. The fat hag.

"None of your business Bulstrode," he mumbled.

Millicent snorted like pig. "Nott, come off of it. I'm trying to help you. Everyone in Slytherin is tired of your goo-goo eyes at Granger. It makes us look bad. Just get over with and shag her. She seems to want it."

"I _did _shag her. That's the problem!" he snapped back, instantly regretting his lapse of coherence. Shit. Now this was screwing with his brain.

Millicent looked shocked. Then a smirk appeared on her fat bullish face. "Really? This is getting better and better. Then why are you are riled up. You've shagged her, so move on. Unless…. Unless you _like _the stupid _mudblood_," she drawled.

He felt a rush of anger, and glared at Millicent maliciously. "Do not call her that," he whispered threateningly.

Millicent chuckled, a mixture of snorts and grunts that was almost disgusting. "So you do like her! Good Gods Nott, just ask her out then!" she guffawed like it was the simplest thing in the world.

Then he realized it _was _the simplest thing in the world.

**:D Review…. It all comes to an end in the next chapter, but I want to take a poll. Sequel or no sequel?**


	14. Chapter 14

**So there will be a sequel… but I think I want to try a new pairing first for a bit… just as a refresher so I don't wear out this pairing. But here's the last chapter! I hope you like it! I don't own HP. **

Hermione rushed out to the lake for lunch. She didn't know if she could take one more minute of his glances, or stares. She could feel him looking at her from across the Great Hall, and she tried to ignore the hope that was building up within her. He was probably just plotting to get her into bed again. Or to embarrass her or something. She didn't think he was that kind of guy, after all he hadn't used the information about her and Charlie against her. But one could never know with Slytherins.

There were a few people eating outside. A group of fifth year Hufflepuffs, and a few coddling couples that made her sick to look at. She stormed past them to the edge of the lake. She ignored their curious stares and sat, pulling out her Arithmacy book and tried to concentrate on her homework.

He watched as she left the Great Hall, Potter and Weaslette looking after her stunned. Theo had to repress the urge to follow her. He wanted it to be perfect, because that's what Hermione deserved. So he picked at his lunch miserably, and left the Great Hall after lunch to add the final touches on his plans.

Hermione stabbed her chicken with her fork angrily. Ginny and Harry were flirting non-stop, Ron seemed to be permanently attached to Lavender's face, and no one had even noticed anything was wrong with her. No one even cared. Because she was just a fifth wheel.

"So Hermione, have you done that transfiguration paper yet?" Ron said.

Hermione looked up surprised. The last time she remembered Ron speaking to her was when he had suggested that she was sneaking around with Nott. The irony. Maybe he had noticed. And he was just trying to extend a peace treaty. Hermione smiled. "Yes, I have Ron."

"Oh. Well, I was wondering if you could help me with it."

She could have killed him. He had some nerve. That's all she was to him, someone to help him with his homework. She took a deep breath, and put the fork down, trying as hard as she could to avoid throwing it at his fat face. "No Ronald, I will most definitely _not _help you with your paper. In fact you could get the worst grade possible on it and I wouldn't care." Hermione said as calmly as she could, before putting her stuff in her bag and turning to leave.

"What's got her knickers in a twist mate?" she heard Ron whisper to Harry. That idiot!

"Ronald, what's got my knickers in a twist is that I've been horrendously upset for the past few days or so, and the people that I thought were my best friends haven't even cared or noticed enough to ask what's wrong. What's got my knickers in a twist is that the first time that you've talked to me in a week is to ask for me to help you with your bloody homework! So Ronald, no I will not help you, and I could care less if I ever have to see your face again!" Hermione yelled before exiting the Great Hall as quickly as she could.

Theo watched the spectacle from his seat, internally applauding Hermione for finally telling off Weasley. Still, his stomach twisted when she had mentioned that she was "horrendously upset," because it was his fault, and he shouldn't have done that to her. But if everything went right, it would be all fixed. And he was going to make sure everything went right.

She really didn't want to do patrols. At first she had been angry at Ron, but now she was just sad. He had just proved her right. She didn't have any real friends. None of them really like her. She was there because she helped with homework, and helped them win the bloody war! Not because they genuinely liked her. After all Ron Weasley was the first one to send her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom crying. Not a Slytherin. And they had only become her friends out of guilt.

She trudged down the hallways looking for signs of any broken rules, or students out after hours. She had already caught one fifth year couple in a broom closet. Fifth years.

As headed toward the library doors, she could see a dim light coming from underneath it. Someone snuck into the library. Of course, she had done the same thing many a times, but now that she was head girl she had to penalize whoever it was. Plus she was feeling a tad vindictive, even though she would never admit it.

She cast a silencio on the door before opening it slowly, not wanting to alert the rule breaker of her presence. She always had to be on guard, because for all she knew it might not be a student, it could be one of the Death Eaters that hadn't been captured, and weren't among the dead.

She tiptoed into the library and closed the door, holding her wand at the ready. The light looked like it was coming from the Muggle books section. That was odd. Wouldn't anyone sneaking into the library be headed for the Restricted Section?

She walked slowly and peered carefully around the bookshelf. He was like a vision. She knew it was him, even though his back was turned from her. Candles floated high above where he was sitting at the table, filling the area with a warm glow. She didn't know why he was there, there were no books out on the table and he was just sitting there as if he was waiting for something… oh.

He must be waiting for someone. Hermione gasped with the realization. He was meeting someone else for a rendezvous of some sort. Theodore snapped around at the sound, his blue eyes locking with hers.

"I-I'm s-sorry- I didn't mean- there was a light-" Hermione started, but she was cut off as he approached her, holding her with that intense gaze.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" He chuckled.

She looked so bloody gorgeous, standing there, her wild brown curls bathed in the candle light. He wanted to just grab her and snog her, but he knew he had to do this right. She didn't respond to his question, she just looked up at him with those wide brown eyes.

He lifted his hand to her cheek and brushed his thumb down her cheek bone, and then down to her neck. She leaned into his touch, and he smiled to himself. This was going as planned. Then she suddenly jerked away.

"What's wrong?" Theo asked startled.

"I-I should go before whoever you're waiting for shows up," she replied, sadness thick in her voice. Did she really not realize this was for her?

He was laughing, and she could feel the nausea swirling in her stomach. He thought this was a joke. She started to turn away, but she felt a hand on her waist, and he pulled her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. Every emotion she felt for him that she had been repressing welled up in her chest. When they broke apart he pinned her with those eyes again that froze her in place.

"Hermione, I was waiting for you. Would you be my girlfriend?"

And though they weren't the fairytale couple, and they weren't in the most ideal of situations, in that moment they both thought that they just might get their happy ending between the stacks of the Muggle Books Section.

**So stay tuned for the sequel… I'll probably start it around November… so check my account if you want more. Also, you should totally check out my other stories and make me happy. REVIEW!! Thanx everyone it's been a great ride!!**


End file.
